The Dragon Hikaru
by Wolfs child
Summary: A young boy finds a dragon egg and begins his life as a dragon rider along with three other dragon warriors that saved the world once and are ready to save it again along side the Varden and the Elves sorry I changed the title from The Dragons...thxs..
1. Chapter 1

_After Sappira and Eragon defeat Galbatorix and peace has reined over the lands until an evil force decides to destroy that peace and stop the peace and begin a new world of nothing but war and suffering. Only Oromis didn't die and Murtagh and Thorn were free from Galbatorix's spell and was living happily with Eragon and Arya who finally got together._

_Chapter 1-The New Rider_

_I had always thought that dragons were a myth and not real that was until I saw a bright red light coming from the mountains near our home so I went to investigate and found an egg that was colored red so I picked it up and carried it back home and hide it from my family not knowing what was in it and curious as to what it was. A group of men came to our town and were looking for the stone that I had found in the mountains but I kept it hidden from them with a feeling that they would destroy it, if they found the stone and when they left the stone which I found out then was actually an egg hatched for me and a baby dragon with red scales(wings) and green eyes came out and looked at me and I reached out my right hand and it held its head up and let me touch its head with the palm of my hand. A light came from the contact and knocked me out and when i woke I looked at my palm to see a dragon circling my palm and looked at my dragon and then we heard a crash and the dragon went into my cloths and hide so I hide the egg shells and went to see what was going on to see some old guy looking around our house so I stood up and looked at him. "What do you think your doing in my home?" He looked at me and then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house and over to a horse and had me get on I looked at him as he climbed onto another horse and took my reins and lead the horse away from the house and into the forest just as those guys came and destroyed our home and tried to follow our path but couldn't, the dragon poked his head out from under my cloths and I looked at him and was about to push him back into my cloths when the guy we were with stopped me._

_"It's alright no one will see the dragon out here in the forest and our friends aren't following us so the dragon may come out." He did and climbed onto my shoulder and looked around and I smiled and he looked at us in deep thought and then he gave me the reins and told me to follow him and I did and he led me further into the forest and then to a neighboring town and got us a hotel room after telling me to hide my dragon who I named Hikaru. After we got into the room he told me to get some sleep so I curled up with Hikaru and went to sleep and when he woke us the next day we left bright and early and after awhile of riding we came to a forest and he called out to someone and then we rode into the forest and suddenly a village came into view and he smiled at me and I looked on in amazement then he lead me to a beautiful young woman and she looked at me and then back at the man who brought me to the village. He motioned for me to come up next to him so I did and he told her about my dragon and told me to show her Hikaru and I looked at him hiding under my shirt and nodded and he poked his head out from under my neck and looked at her and she smiled._

_"Someone go and call for Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn tell them we have a visitor that they may want to see for themselves come inside and rest young one you must be tired after all that traveling and you my friend may go home and see your family again your mission is complete." My guide bowed and left then all of a sudden the wind picked up and then two large sized dragons landed in front of us and I hide behind the horse and the lady smiled and usured me forward and over to them smiling as the two boys came down from there dragons and she hugged one of the boys. "How goes training Eragon, Murtagh?" They smiled and looked at her and sighed not even noticing I was there so I started to back up but the blue dragon stopped me by placing her head against my back and pushing me forward and I fell into Eragons hands and he helped me back onto my feet smiling and his friend came over and looked at me. "Well is this the visitor that you wanted us to see Arya?" She smiled and nodded at me and then at the dragons and I got the message and looked down my shirt nodding to my young friend who popped his head up and surprised everyone but Arya who had already seen him._

_"What's your name child? The name of your dragon? How'd he get here Arya?" I looked at him and she smiled and usured us all inside smiling at us "Our young friend just arrived Murtagh be nice and lets get him something to eat and drink first and one of my men who was in the area spotted a strange light so he went to investigate but by the time he arrived what ever was in the hole was gone so he searched the town and found the boy and his dragon so lets eat and then ask the questions." They all nodded and did just that and Arya sat me down on her right side with Eragon next to her and I smiled at them and we all conversed over the food and then we talked and then after we were all settled she turned to me and asked my name. "My name is Dimitri Diskov and my dragons name is Hikaru." Arya nodded and looked at the boys "Why don't you boys take Dimitri here up to Oromis and Glaedr and see if he'll teach him while he teaches you two since it seems Dimitri here is a new dragon rider." The boys nodded and got up and I followed them and Saphira helped me onto her back with Hikaru and Murtagh climbed onto his dragon and then Eragon climbed up and had me hold onto him and then we were off and once we landed on the mountain top an old man stepped out and smiled at us and I bowed and he returned it smiling._

_"Well young rider lets see him bring out your dragon." I nodded and he came out of my shirt and rested on my shoulder looking at his surrounding's while the old man looked at him, "What's his name and what's your's boy?" I looked at him and smiled "My names Dimitri Diskov and this is my dragon Hikaru sir." He smiled and turned to his dragon and smiled and motioned for me to come over to him so I did and he nodded to his dragon "This is Glaedr your dragon will be learning from him while you will learn from me starting with the basic's since your a beginner my boy and now lets all begin our lessons do not worry my boy Glaedr will take good care of young Hikaru." I nodded and handed Hikaru over to Glaedr and then watched as Glaedr took off with Hikaru on his back while I walked inside with Eragon and Murtagh and then Murtagh went and got me a chair and sat it down next to them and had me sit down on the chair while Oromis begin teaching us and that night they had a party to welcome me into there coven of riders. Before the ceremony began Eragon and Murtagh fetched me along with there dragons and Hikaru was happy to see me and then I felt someone within my mind and started to put up my defenses like Oromis had taught me but then Hikaru hit his head against my neck gently and then I knew it was him so I opened my mind happily. The elves seemed to enjoy having a young rider but I got the feeling that they didn't like the fact that I was human and not an elf so they decided to make me one of them and so they did the same thing that they did to Eragon and but they waited until almost the end of the celebration to change me and Hikaru didn't like it to much when I passed out but Oromis grabbed him and held him captive until we got to my home that I was given to stay at while I trained._

_When I woke later that night Eragon explained to me what happened to me during the Blood Oath Ceremony and told me that what I used to be able to do with much effort wouldn't be as taunting to me anymore and that I didn't look like I used to and not to be frightened by my appearance and what I could do and then he told me to get some sleep so I did and then woke the next morning to go train with the others and that continued for a couple weeks. Hikaru loved training with the other dragons and told me about it with an excited voice in my head which I reply'd with kind we hadn't stopped talking to each other since the Agaeti Blodhren Celebration then Oromis and Glaedr took me and Hikaru who could fly with me on his back out to view the territories but we were attacked during the flight near Gil'ead and when Hikaru had gotten hurt I looked at him worried and scared and a single spell in the ancient language came to my mind and I said it out loud testing it to see what it would do and to find out what it had landed before I used the spell just in case something really bad happened and Oromis could help me and I went to Hikaru's hurt side and said "Waise Hail!" Oromis looked at me shocked and worried that I was to soon for me to use magic but it didn't kill me since Hikaru helped me by sending me his strength as was taught to him by Glaedr. All the spell did was leave me tired and Oromis walked over and smiled at me and helped me back onto Hikaru and then we took off back to Ellesmera and Oromis lead me into his hut were Arya, Eragon, and Murtagh were waiting and had me sit down and told them the news about me using magic long before any of them had which was a blessing and then he told them what had happened while I fell asleep on Oromis's table, and when they turned to tell me congratulations they all smiled at seeing me asleep and so Eragon picked me up gently so not wake me up since he to knew what happens when you use magic before your ready. Then when I woke the next day we were about to leave for Oromis's hut when Eragon contacted me though our minds and told us were to meet them for the lesson which was mediating and I did a lot better than they thought I would and then during sword practice Eragon's cousin Roran came up to us with a young child boy clenching his hand and hiding behind him as he saw me. "Eragon! How goes the training?"_

_Eragon stopped our battle and looked over at him smiling and I walked over to Hikaru and smiled at him and as he ignore me to look at Saphira and I smiled and looked him over he had gotten a lot stranger since he started training with Glaedr and he loved training with the other dragons and told me about it with an exited voice in my head which I reply'd with kind when he looked at me and we hadn't stopped talking to each other since the Blood Oath celebration and about other things that came to his mind and about our lessons. Then I heard Eragon call for me and when I looked over at him he motioned for me to come over so I did and Hikaru got up and followed me over to Eragon and sat down behind me. "He's going to be following you around like that for a while Dimitri so get used to it all dragons are overprotective of there masters and allow me to introduce to you two my cousin and brother Roran and his son Garrow you will meet his wife later she is with Queen Izlanzadi and her war chief Nasuada and the rulers of the other cities discussing the alliance and what was happening around the world and the new threat that you encountered while traveling with Oromis-elda and Glaedr-elda. Arya told Izlanzadi after you all returned and she called the meeting to discuss what they should do and so everyone is preparing for battle and hopefully you will be ready for that in time Dimitri but hopefully we wont have to deal with another war. Roran this is the new dragon rider Dimitri Diskov and his dragon Hikaru Diskov they are progressing rather far and quickly since they arrived here some time ago and hes a good swordsman and hes doing better than most of the elves I know hes already beat Arya a couple times." Roran looked at me surprised and I blushed and looked down saying "Its nice to meet you Roran sir." Eragon smiled at me and then he burst into laughter with Roran and I looked at them weird and then I felt the ground shake as Saphira laughed and then Roran looked at me and I looked at the ground and he walked over to me and lifted my head up and I looked at him confused. "Don't ever look down your a dragon rider you are never to look down even if its among friends the riders are the pride of all of Alagaesia so live your life with pride dragon rider of Hikaru and he looks so much like you Eragon and hes a crack-up so we need to keep him."_

_Eragon smiled and walked over to us after picking up Garrow "He was changed like I was during the Agaeti Blodhren Ceremony well at least I can help him with what hes going through since I've been like this for a while so if you have any questions Dimitri just ask me." I nodded and did as Roran had said and kept my head held high and then Queen Izlanzadi walked over to us smiling and looking at me and Hikaru and none of us noticed her approach until she was right beside us. "So this is the new rider Dimitri Diskov and his dragon Hikaru." I looked at her and watched as Eragon and Roran greeted her and followed there lead but I didn't know how to do it and before I could try to greet her she smiled "Do not worry about greeting me yet Dimitri I can see your training is hectic and you are a special case since your still so young." I nodded and then a young girl walked forward with another older woman who had a cat on her shoulders and the younger one looked at me confused and then turned to Izlanzadi. "Who is this we were never told of a new dragon rider Izlanzadi." Izlanzadi smiled and looked from me to the child "I had no knowledge of him until after the meeting I had been to busy with planning the alliance and everything that goes with it do you know how much work that is I haven't been out of my room in days Elva. Dimitri allow me to introduce Elva and Angela a herbaligest and Solebum a werecat." I bowed to them in greeting "Its nice to meet you all."_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dragon Hikaru_

_Chapter 2_

_Nasuada walked forward and looked at me and I looked at her and smiled and she returned it kindly and then Hikaru roared and we all laughed as Queen Izlanzadi walked over and to Hikaru and bowed to him smiling. "Don't worry Hikaru I didn't forget about you." Elva walked over to Hikaru and looked at him since he had gotten big while we had been training with Eragon and Saphira and I looked at them worried and Eragon smiled "Don't worry Dimitri Elva won't hurt him since it would only hurt her in return." Izlanzadi walked over to me and smiled at me "Elva has the ability to sense when someone's is hurt and it hurts her and makes her want to do something about it, she was very helpful during the war against Galbatorix." I nodded and looked back over at Hikaru to see that he had his head bent down and Elva was petting him gently and he purred gently in his chest and I smiled but then when no one was watching something grabbed me and I tried to scream but they couldn't hear me so I used my link with Hikaru to send him a message and he ripped his head away from Elva and took flight and landed behind me and grabbed the person trying to take me and dropped him in the field where Eragon and the others were and I ran into the clearing and fell into Murtagh's arms since I was tired from all that had happened that day._

_He helped to steady me and then Angela brought something over and told me to eat it and when Eragon said to eat it smiling I did and my strength was returned for a little bit and I thanked Angela and she smiled and then she handed me one of the many swords she had saying that it was calling out to be with me and I accepted it happily thanking her yet again. Then a blood red kitten jumped onto my shoulders and stayed there curled up watching everything around me and then I felt something trying to enter my mind and I put up my barriers that is until I heard a hiss from below me and looked down to see Solebum and allowed him into my mind apologizing to him and then he told me that the kitten on my shoulder was his daughter who was the odd boll of his litter but he understood know why she was different she was meant to be with me as my guardian since all mine were dead and Oromis had become Eragon's and Murtagh's and I promised him I would take great care of her. _

_He also said that I could name her if I wanted to since she wouldn't accept any name they gave her and he said she must have known she would be given a great name by her master who is know me and to treat her well as a Dragon Rider's werecat since she is still very valuable to him and her mother and that they love her very much. I promise him I would treat her well and to tell her mother that as well and then we withdrew from my mind and I smiled at him and he nodded in return and then returned his attention to Angela and I walked over to Hikaru with the help from Murtagh since I was still a little weak from everything and I leaned against Hikaru while he sniffed at the kitten and helped me think of a name for her while everyone else talked and I slide down and sat against his belly and after a while I fell asleep and after a while Elva looked over at me to ask me a question to find me fast asleep and smiled. "Izlanzadi you might want to put your new rider in his room hes fast asleep and we wouldn't want anything to happen to him again now would we?"_

_Eragon looked at me and smiled and walked over and with permission from Hikaru picked me up and hoisted me onto his back and carried me to my room where laid me down in the bed there and covered me up and the kitten that was once on my shoulder jumped onto the bed and laid down and fell asleep and then Hikaru glided into the room and curled up on his spot next to the window and bide Eragon good-night and fell asleep and Eragon smiled and left biding us all a good-nights sleep. I woke up the next and a name popped into my head and I smiled and looked at the kitten who was looking at me through her light red eyes and I smiled and said her name, "Your name will be Fiara."_

_She smiled at me and jumped onto my shoulders and licked my check and I smiled at her happy and she started purring and I smiled and then Eragon knocked and I gave him permission to come in and he did he come in and I told him my were cats name and he smiled and said that it was a good name and Fiara started purring and we all smiled and Eragon said that Oromis was calling for us all so I nodded and he left and I got out of bed and got ready and then climbed onto Hikaru and he lept out of the tree/house and headed for Oromis's house and landed just outside it to see Oromis and everyone._

_"Queen Islanzadi has decided that we need more information on our new enemy so you three are going to go around and gather information an this new enemy, but be careful as they have already demonstrated they can grab you without making any noise." I shivered remembered how he did that and Hikaru pushed me with his head and I smiled at him happily and patted his head and then they all helped me to pack and get ready for the journey around Alagaesia._

_Then we all left and searched for the ones who are trying to destroy our peace while all of our allies prepared for war but we found nothing well that was until I passed over Dras Leona which was home to Helgrind. I was attacked but I was able to defend myself and fly away with us both in tact and unharmed and then I found a safe place to land and called Queen Izlanadi underreported what I had found. "Queen Izlanadi the enemy has barricaded themselves inside of Helgrind in Dras Leona they attack us as when we flew overhead be it we managed to get away unharmed."_

_She told us to stay where we were until Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn got to us to help since I was still inexperienced in fighting and I wasn't as strong yet and Hikaru was still young and wa a still training. It didn't take them long to get to us since Saphira and Thorn were almost as big as mountain and I smiled when I said them approach and when they landed I told them all what had happened ._


End file.
